Vinaya Pitaka
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka ---- Vinaya Pitaka The Vinaya Pitaka, the first division of the Tipitaka, is the disciplinary framework upon which the Buddhist monastic community (Sangha) is built. It includes not only the rules governing the life of every Theravada Bhikkhus (monks) and Bhikkhunis (nuns), but also a host of procedures and conventions of etiquette that support harmonious relations, both among the monastics themselves, and between the monastics and their lay supporters, upon whom they depend for all their material needs. The first part of Vinaya Pitaka is called Patimokkha. This is a list of disciplinary rules listed in various sections and is meant for confession. When the Buddha first established the Sangha, the community initially lived in harmony without any codified rules of conduct. As the Sangha gradually grew in number and evolved into a more complex society, occasions inevitably arose when a member would act in an unskillful way. Whenever one of these cases was brought to the Buddha's attention, he would lay down a rule establishing a suitable punishment for the offense, as a deterrent to future misconduct. These are mentioned in Mahavagga and in Chulavagga. ---- Der Vinaya Pitaka, die erste Abteilung des Tipitaka, ist der disziplinäre Rahmen, auf dem die buddhistische Mönchsgemeinschaft (Sangha) aufgebaut ist. Es beinhaltet nicht nur die Regeln, die das Leben jedes Theravada Bhikkhus (Mönche) und Bhikkhunis (Nonnen) regeln, sondern auch eine Vielzahl von Verfahren und Konventionen der Etikette, die harmonische Beziehungen sowohl zwischen den Mönchen als auch zwischen den Mönchen und ihren Laien unterstützen Anhänger, auf die sie für all ihre materiellen Bedürfnisse angewiesen sind. Der erste Teil von Vinaya Pitaka heißt Patimokkha. Dies ist eine Liste von Disziplinarregeln, die in verschiedenen Abschnitten aufgeführt sind und für die Beichte gedacht sind. Als der Buddha zuerst den Sangha gründete, lebte die Gemeinschaft zunächst in Harmonie ohne irgendwelche kodifizierten Verhaltensregeln. Als der Sangha allmählich an Zahl wuchs und sich zu einer komplexeren Gesellschaft entwickelte, entstanden unvermeidlich Gelegenheiten, wenn ein Mitglied auf ungeschickte Weise handelte. Wann immer einer dieser Fälle dem Buddha zur Kenntnis gebracht wurde, legte er eine Regel fest, die eine angemessene Bestrafung für die Straftat als Abschreckung für zukünftiges Fehlverhalten vorsah. Diese werden in Mahavagga und in Chulavagga erwähnt. __TOC__ ---- 'Patimokkha(Discipline & Confession)' (RULES OF DISCIPLINE & CONFESSION) 'Patimokkham' It is the beginning, it is the face (mukham), it is the principal (pamukham) of beneficent/righteous(kusalanam) path/laws(dhammanam); therefore it is called 'patimokkham.'- Buddha (MV-Kh2-Ch3-Ver4). These are the basic rules of conduct for bhikkhus and bhikkhunis. The very purpose of forming the monastic order(Sangha) was to have a system which would help evolve human consciousness to higher levels leading to self-illumination, enlightenment and finally nirvana(liberation). The new disciples joining the order have many deficiencies in their attitudes, thinking & conduct which may hinder the final goal, hence the disciplinary rules are required to pacify the emotions, passions, desires & attachments leading to calmness within, which is a pre-requisite to make any progress using Buddhist meditation. The Patimokkha rules were recited on every fasting day (Uposatha) which was held on full moon and on new moon(moonless actually) i.e. every half month in the congregation. After recitation of each section the monastics were asked to confess their mistakes, if any, and be ready for atonement/punishment. Basically it is a system of confession & atonement leading to self-purification(holiness). ---- 'Patimokkha For Bhikkus(Monks)' ---- Pārājika Dhamma(Rules for Expulsion,Meeting,Forfeiture etc) ---- Nidana : Recitation of the introduction/beginning of Patimokkha. 1. Parajika Dhamma(Defeat & Expulsion) Rules for expulsion from the Sangha(Order) for unpardonable errors. (4 for bhikkhus, 8 for bhikkhunis) 2. Sanghadisesa Dhamma(Meeting) Rules for serious mistakes which require meeting of the Sangha(order). The meeting also in two parts initial as well as subsequent. (13 for bhikkus, 17 for bhikkunis) 3. Aniyata Dhamma(Indefinate) Indefinite rules. (2 for bhikkus) 4. Nissaggiya Pachittiya Dhamma(Forfeiture) Rules for forfeiture , confession and atonement. (30 for both bhikkus and bhikkunis) ---- Pācittiya Dhamma(Rules for Confession,Penance,Trainees,Disputes) ---- 5. Pachittiya Dhamma(Confession & Penance) Rules for confession & atonement. (92 for bhikkus, 166 for bhikkunis) 6. Patidesaniya Dhamma(For Acknowledgement) Rules for matters against the teaching & require acknowledgement/confession. (4 for bhikkus, 8 for bhikkunis) 7. Sekhiya Dhamma(For Trainees) Rules for trainees. (75 for both bhikkus and bhikkunis) 8. Adhikarana Samatha(For Disputes) Rules for settling disputes and for maintaining harmony. (7 for both bhikkus and bhikkunis.) ---- 'Patimokkha For Bhikkunis(Nuns)' Bhikkhuni Patimokkha : The Bhikkhunī Pāṭimokkha contains 311 rules. Of these, 181 are shared with the Bhikkhu Pāṭimokkha. ---- 'Khandhaka' ---- The following sections Mahavagga & Chulavagga contain many incidents, based on which, various rules of discipline were formed by Buddha. 'Mahavagga(Major Acts Section)' (THE MAJOR SECTION) In addition to rules of conduct and etiquette for the Sangha, this section contains several important sutta-like texts, including an account of the period immediately following the Buddha's Awakening, his first sermons to the group of five monks, and stories of how some of his great disciples joined the Sangha and themselves attained Awakening. The Mahavagga is composed of 10 chapters (or khandhakas): 'First Khandaka(Formation of Order)' (THE FORMATION OF THE ORDER OF BHIKKHUS) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 1.1 Chapter 1: Knowing Paticchasamuppada-Chain of Causation Under the Bodhi Tree. 1.2 Chapter 2: Buddha Meets a Priest Under the Ajapala Banyan tree. 1.3 Chapter 3: Buddha Protected by a Serpent under the Muchalinda tree. 1.4 Chapter 4: Buddha Meets First Disciples, Two Merchants under the Rajayatana tree. 1.5 Chapter 5:Request by Brahma(Arch Angel)Sahampati to Preach the Path of Immortality. 1.6 Chapter 6: Buddha Teaches Dhamma to his Former Five Associates. 1.7 Chapter 7: Buddha Gives Pabbajja(Initiation) to a Rich Man's Son Yasa. 1.8 Chapter 8: Buddha Initiates Mother of Yasa the First Female Lay Disciple. 1.9 Chapter 9: Story of the Ordination of the Four Laymen, the Friends of Yasa. 1.10 Chapter 10: Story of the Ordination of the Fifty Laymen,the Friends of Yasa. 1.11 Chapter 11: Story of Dejection of Mara(the Deathlord). 1.12 Chapter 12: Buddha allows Initiation by Other Bhikkus(Monks). 1.13 Chapter 13: Another Dejection of Mara(the Deathlord). 1.14 Chapter 14: Initiation of the Thirty Rich Young Companions. 1.15 Chapter 15: First Miracle-Buddha Subdues a Fierce Snake in Kassapa's Hermitage 1.16 Chapter 16: Second Miracle-Four Heavenly Kings visit Buddha 1.17 Chapter 17: Third Miracle-Sakra(Indra, King of Heaven) Visits Buddha . 1.18 Chapter 18: Fourth Miracle-Brahma(Arch Angel) Sahampati Again Visits Buddha 1.19 Chapter 19: Fifth miracle-Buddha Understands Thoughts of Kassapa. 1.20 Chapter 20: Many Other Miracles Leading to Initiation of Hundreds of Monks 1.21 Chapter 21: Everything is Burning - Teaching to A Thousand Bhikkus at Gayasisa 1.22 Chapter 22: Sangha is Led by Sakka, The Lord of Heavens to King Bimisara's Feast 1.23 Chapter 23: Sariputra Comes to Know About The Path from Monk Assaji 1.24 Chapter 24: Sariputta and Moggallana with 250 Followers Join the Order 1.25 Chapter 25: Assigning Instructors(upajjhayas) for Pupils & Their Duties 1.26 Chapter 26: Duties of Instructors Towards Their Pupils 1.27 Chapter 27: Turning Away Pupils & Their Pardon 1.28 Chapter 28: Ordination Even For a Spoonful of Donation; Revision of Ordination Rules. 1.29 Chapter 29: Ordination to Be Given Only When Asked 1.30 Chapter 30: Story of One Who Joined Order Only for Belly's Sake 1.31 Chapter 31: Ordination to be Given by Learned Bhikkus Having Completed Ten Years 1.32 Chapter 32: Assigning Achariyas(Teachers) 1.33 Chapter 33: Strict Conduct for Achariyas 1.34 Chapter 34: Proper Conduct for Disciples 1.35 Chapter 35: Only Learned Competent Bhikkus to Have Disciples 1.36 Chapter 36: Cessation of Discipleship ; Only Perfects To Confer Ordination 1.37 Chapter 37: Admissibility 1.38 Chapter 38: : Ordination - Those who Belonged to Other Schools and Those who Disobeyed. 1.39 Chapter 39: No Ordination to Those Having the Five Diseases 1.40 Chapter 40: No Ordination to Those in Royal Service or in Army 1.41 Chapter 41: No Ordination for Murderers 1.42 Chapter 42: No Ordination for Jail Breakers 1.43 Chapter 43: No Ordination for Robbers 1.44 Chapter 44: No Ordination for Those Punished by Scourging 1.45 Chapter 45: No Ordination for Those Punished by Branding 1.46 Chapter 46: No Ordination for Debtors 1.47 Chapter 47: No Ordination for Slaves 1.48 Chapter 48: Sanghas Permission for Shaving Head of Newcomer 1.49 Chapter 49: No Ordination to those Below 20 Years 1.50 Chapter 50: No Ordination on Those Below 15 Years 1.51 Chapter 51: Ordination allowed to Orphans Below 15 Years 1.52 Chapter 52: No Ordination to Homosexuals 1.53 Chapter 53: Buddha Goes to Dakkhinagiri 1.54 Chapter 54: Buddha Goes to His Home Town and Ordains His Son Rahul When Asked for Inheritance 1.55 Chapter 55: Buddha Allows Ordination of Two Novices 1.56 Chapter 56: Establishing Ten Precepts for the Novices 1.57 Chapter 57: Punishment for Novices 1.58 Chapter 58: Not to Ban Novices Without Consent of their Instructors 1.59 Chapter 59: Not to Draw Followers of Other Monks 1.60 Chapter 60: Rules for Expulsion of Novices ; Sexual Intercourse 1.61 Chapter 61: Rules for Expulsion of Eunuches ; Sexual Intercourse 1.62 Chapter 62: Expulsion of Self-Assumed Monks 1.63 Chapter 63: No Ordination to An Animal 1.64 Chapter 64: No Ordination to One Who Killed His Mother 1.65 Chapter 65: No Ordination to One Who Killed His Father 1.66 Chapter 66: Non-Ordination & Expulsion of Those who Killed Enlightened Arhats 1.67 Chapter 67 : Non-Ordination & Expulsion Rules for those causing Nun's Molestation, Schism, and for Shedding Buddha's Blood 1.68 Chapter 68 : Non-Ordination & Expulsion for Eunuchs 1.69 Chapter 69 : Many Non-Ordination & Expulsion Rules 1.70 Chapter 70 : Offence for Ordinating Without Bowl & Robes or with Borrowed Ones 1.71 Chapter 71 : Offence for Ordinating Gravely Afflicted 1.72 Chapter 72 : Not to Live With Shameless Monks 1.73 Chapter 73 : Conditions for Living Without Instructor 1.74 Chapter 74 : Ordination for Two or Three at Once 1.75 Chapter 75 : To Allow Ordination From Conception Before Birth 1.76 Chapter 76 : Establishing Questionare for Newcomers & Ordination by Learned Monks Only 1.77 Chapter 77 : Citing Ordination Rules to Newcomers 1.78 Chapter 78 : A Bhikku has Sexual Intercourse with wife and was Told the Rules 1.79 Chapter 79 : Re-Admissibility of Expelled Monk 'Second Khandaka(Uposatha & Patimokkha)' (THE UPOSATHA CEREMONY, AND THE PATIMOKKHA) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 2.1 Chapter 1 : King Bimbisara Asks Buddha for Assembly of Bhikkus on 14th, 15th and 8th Day of Each Half Month 2.2 Chapter 2 : Bhikkus to Recite Dhamma on 14th, 15th & 8th day of Each Half Month 2.3 Chapter 3 : Buddha Prescribes Start of Patimokkha Recitation 2.4 Chapter 4 : Buddha Ordains Patimokkha Recitaion on Fasting Day(Uposatha), Once Every Half Month. 2.5 Chapter 5 : Patimokkha to be Recited by Complete Attendance Including the Arhants, Within One Monastery 2.6 Chapter 6 : Establishment of Landmarkas Boundary of Each Residence for Patimokkha Recitation. 2.7 Chapter 7 : Reasonable Establishment of Boundary for Uposatha & Patimokkha(Fasting & Confession) 2.8 Chapter 8 : Establishment of a Single Place for Confession(Patimokkha) and its Announcement 2.9 Chapter 9 : Establishment of a Place for Patimokkha(Confession) within a Distance of Hearing 2.10 Chapter 10 : Theras(Elders) Should Assemble First For Patimokkha(Confession) Ceremony 2.11 Chapter 11: Uposatha to be Held by Complete Congregation in One Place 2.12 Chapter 12 : Abolishing a Boundary and Redetermination 2.13 Chapter 13 : Boundaries Should be Non-Overlapping 2.14 Chapter 14 : Only the Uposatha which is Lawful and Also Complete, Should be Held 2.15 Chapter 15 : 5 Ways of Recitation, Recitation in times of Danger, and only Appointed should Answer 2.16 Chapter 16 : Recitation to be Audible , by Those Appointed And Not before Laypersons 2.17 Chapter 17 : Recitaion Only by Learned Bhikkus 2.18 Chapter 18 : Bhikkus to Maintain Counting of Days and of Bhikku's Numbers 2.19 Chapter 19 : Uposatha Day to Be Announced by a Thera(Elder Monk) 2.20 Chapter 20 : Bhikkus to Clean Uposatha Hall, Provide Seats , Lamp , Food & Water. 2.21 Chapter-21 : Travel by Permission & Every Residence to Have Learned Bhikkus. 2.22 Chapter-22 : Sickness During Ceremoney and Other Inabilities. 2.23 Chapter-23 : Sickness during Ceremony - II 2.24 Chapter-24 : When A Bhikku is Stopped by Relatives etc. 2.25 Chapter-25 : Madman's Leave. 2.26 Chapter-26 : Ceremony can be Done by Four , Three, Two and Also by a Single Bhikku But by All Those Who Dwell in a Place. 2.27 Chapter-27 Confession in Common & Acceptance in Common Confession not Allowed; Whole Sangha Guilty etc. 2.28 Chapter-28 : Cases of No-Offence While Unaware of Incompleteness. 2.29 Chapter-29 : Cases While Bhikkus Are Aware of Incompleteness of Their Numbers. 2.30 Chapter-30 : Cases While Bhikkus Are Aware of Their Incompleteness But Have Doubts. 2.31 Chapter-31: Cases While Bhikkus Are Aware of Their Incompleteness But Have Confidence. 2.32 Chapter-32: Cases While Bhikkus Are Aware of Their Incompleteness But Have No Care. 2.33 Chapter-33 : Several Combinations of Conditions. 2.34 Chapter-34 : Conditions of Incoming & Resident Bhikkus & Counting of Days. 2.35 Chapter-35 : Not to move on Uposatha Day. 2.36 Chapter-36 : When Not to Recite. 'Third Khandaka(Vassa, Rains Retreat)' (VASSA,RESIDENCE DURING THE RAINY SEASON) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 3.1 Chapter-1 : The Origin Of Vassa System. 3.2 Chapter-2 : Establishing Two Periods for Entering Vassa. 3.3 Chapter-3 : No Travel During Vassa. 3.4 Chapter-4 : Not to Leave District During Vassa ; Obeying The King. 3.5 Chapter-5 : To Travel During Vassa For Gifts & For Whom, Within Seven days. 3.6 Chapter-6 : Seven Day Travel for a Bhikku's/Bhikkuni's Sickness, Doubts, False Doctrine, Offences, Punishment etc. 3.7 Chapter-7 : Travel Allowed for Sickness of a Bhikku's Mother, Father, Brother, Sister, Relation & for Known Person. 3.8 Chapter-8 : Travel Allowed to Fetch Wood for Repairs & other Sangha's Business. 3.9 Chapter-9 : Leave due to Beasts, Snakes, Robbers, Demons, Fire, Lack of Food & Floods. 3.10 Chapter-10 : When Villagers Leave Village. 3.11 Chapter-11 : To Leave Due to Lack of food or Medicine. To Leave When Enticed by Harlot, Eunuch, king, Relation etc. for Money,Gold,Property, Pleasure etc. 3.12 Chapter-12 : Allowed are Cattle-Pen, Caravan, Ship. Not Allowed are Hollow & Branch of Tree, open air, graveyard etc. 3.13 Chapter-13 : No Agreement to be Made for Non-Ordination During Vassa. 3.14 Chapter-14 : Not to Disobey King; Not to Keep Vassa in Many Places; Not to Break promises. 'Fourth Khandaka(Pavarna Ceremony)' (THE PAVARANA CEREMONY AT THE END OF THE RAINY SEASON) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 4.1 Chapter-1 : Announcement of Pavarana and the Way to Perform in Concord. 4.2 Chapter-2 : Practicing Humility. 4.3 Chapter-3 : No. of Pavarana Days & No. of Services ; Pavarana for Sick. 4.4 Chapter-4 : If Relatives Hold a Bhikku Back. 4.5 Chapter 5 : All Bhikkus to do it ; Allowed No. can Also be 4, 3, 2 1nd also 1 4.6 Chapter 6 : Pavarana To be Held by All Bhikkus Including the Guilty 4.7-13 Chapter 7-13 : When Present Bhikkus are Unaware of Absent Bhikkus 4.14 Chapter 14 : Not Before a Bhikkuni and to Be Held on Pavarana Day only with Some Exceptions 4.15 Chapter 15 : In Case of Dangers of Fire, Robbers, Beasts etc 4.16 Chapter 16 : How to Treat The Guilty 4.17 Chapter 17 : How to Treat Quarrelsome, Contentious & Sick Bhikkus 4.18 Chapter 18 : Dwelling & Other Issues 'Fifth Khandaka(Foot clothing,SeatsVehicles etc.)' (RULES FOR FOOT-CLOTHING, SEATS, VEHICLES, ETC.) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 5.1 Chapter 1 : A Rich Man's Son Sona Kolivisa Attains Arhatship; Buddha Allows Wearing Shoes 5.2 Chapter 2 : Buddha Disallows fancy footwear for Austerity 5.3 Chapter 3 : Buddha Allows Old Shoes with Linings 5.4 Chapter 4 : Not to Wear Shoes When Seniors Do Not 5.5 Chapter 5 : Foot Coverings Allowed for Those With Diseased Feet 5.6 Chapter 6 :Foot Coverings Allowed to Sit on Chairs; Not to Wear Wooden Shoes 5.7 Chapter 7 : Not to Use Shoes Made of Palm or Bamboo Leaves 5.8 Chapter 8 : Not to Use Ornamental Shoes 5.9 Chapter 9 : Not to be Cruel to Animals ; Not to Use Vehicles 5.10 Chapter 10 : Not to use Ornamented Cusions/Carpets; Not to Use Animal Skins; Not to Kill Animals; Sick Allowed to us vehicles 5.11 Chapter 11 : Use of Leather to Bind Things Allowed 5.12 Chapter 12 : Bhikkus Not To Go To Villages in Shoes But Sick Are Allowed 5.13 Chapter 13 : Allowed in Border Countries are-Ordination by Four Monks, Shoes, Regular Bath, Skins Clothing, Donation of Robes to a Monk 'Sixth Khandaka(Medicaments)' (ON MEDICAMENTS) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 6.1 Chapter 1 : Buddha Allows 5 Things as Medicine-Ghee, Butter, Oil, Honey & Molasses 6.2 Chapter 2 : Buddha Allows Fat of Animals As Medidine 6.3 Chapter 3 : List of Roots Allowed as Medicine 6.4 Chapter 4 : Allowed are Astringent Decoctions 6.5 Chapter 5 : List of Leaves Allowed as Medicine 6.6 Chapter 6 : List of Fruits Allowed as Medicine 6.7 Chapter 7 : Gums for Medicine 6.8 Chapter 8 : Salts for Medicine 6.9 Chapter 9 : Chunam(Lime Stone), Dry Dung, Clay as Medicine for Skin 6.10 Chapter 10 : Sifted Chunam(Lime Stone Powder), Raw Flesh & Blood for Medicine 6.11 Chapter 11 : Eye Ointments & Perfumes Allowed for Medicine 6.12 Chapter 12 : Simple Box for Carrying Medicines Allowed 6.13 Chapter 13 : Allowed for Headaches are Oil, Nose-Spoon, Sniffing Aroma with Aroma Pipes 6.14 Chapter 14 : Various Substances for Various Diseases as Medicines 6.15 Chapter 15 : A Thera Shows a Miracle of Transmutation an object into Gold; Not to Store Medicines Beyond Seven Days 6.16 Chapter 16 : Allowed are Beans, Molasses & Salt Sour Gruel 6.17 Chapter 17 : Monk not To Cook regularly but Only in Hard Times, Also Allowed are Picking Fruit from Trees Which have no Owners 6.18 Chapter 18 : A Forgetful Brahman Invites Buddha to a Meal 6.19 Chapter 19 : Acceptance of Meal During Scarcity 6.20 Chapter 20 : Allowed are Foods in Woods & in Ponds in Scarcity 6.21 Chapter 21 : Allowed is Picking Fruit from Trees When No One can Make it Allowable 6.22 Chapter 22 : Surgical Operation on Anus Not Allowed 6.23 Chapter 23 : A Devout Lady Donates Flesh From Her Thigh to a Monk, Buddha Heals Her Wound , Then Disallows Eating Flesh of Human,Elephant,Horse,Dog,Snake,Lion,Tiger,Panther,Hyena 6.24 Chapter 24 : Buddha Praises Vegetarian Food, Eating Rice-Milk & Honey-Lumps 6.25 Chapter 25 : Buddha Rebukes Monks Who Ate Before a Feast 6.26 Chapter 26 : A Merchant Donates All his Carts of Sugar, Becomes a Disciple and Earns Divine Insight 6.27 Chapter 27 : Buddha Allows Drinking Sugared Water 6.28 Chapter 28 : Buddha Foretells About a New City at Pataligama(Patliputra/Patna), Crosses River Ganga Miraculously with All his Disciples 6.29 Chapter 29 : Four Noble Truths at Kotigama- Suffering, Its Cause, Its Cessation, and The Path 6.30 Chapter 30 : Courtezan Ambapali Donates Meal and a Monastery to Buddha And His Monks 6.31 Chapter 31 : An Army General-in-Chief Siha, Becomes Disciple; Buddha Disallows Killing of Animals for The Monks Meal 6.32 Chapter 32 : When There is Abundance , Earlier Rules (only Alms) Shall Apply, So no Cooking 6.33 Chapter 33 : Buddha Allows a Place in Monastery for Keeping Food & Medicines by Lay People 6.34 Chapter 34 : A Miracle Man Mendaka become a Disciple, Feeds Sangha; For Desert Paths Buddha Allows Taking Foods Along but Not to Accept Gold 6.35 Chapter 35 : Meal of Donation from Kenia; Buddha Allows Various Fruit Juices 6.36 Chapter 36 : Buddha Visits Kusinara; Roja The Malla Becomes Disciple & Donates Meal; Buddha Allows Potherbs 6.37 Chapter 37 : Buddha Visits Atuma & Fed by A Barber Who Kept Earlier Servants; Buddha Forbids Keeping Earlier Servants 6.38 Chapter 38 : Buddha Allows Solid Food in Shape of Fruits 6.39 Chapter 39 : Shareing of Seedlings With Private Owners 6.40 Chapter 40 : What is Lawful Food 'Seventh Khandaka(Kathina Ceremony)' (THE KATHINA CEREMONIES) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 7.1 Chapter 1 : Beginning of Kathina Ceremony 7.2 Chapter 2 : Suspension of Bhikkhus Kathina privileges 7.3 Chapter 3 7.4 Chapter 4 7.5 Chapter 5 7.6 Chapter 6 7.7 Chapter 7 7.8 Chapter 8 : More on Suspension 7.9 Chapter 9 : More on Suspension 7.10 Chapter 10 7.11 Chapter 11 : Share of Robes 7.12 Chapter 12 7.13 Chapter 13 : Conditions for Losing Claim For Robes 'Eighth Khandaka(Dress)' (THE DRESS OF THE BHIKKHUS) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 8.1 Chapter 1 : Story Of Jivaka , the Royal Physician ; Buddha Allows Donation of Robes from Lay-People 8.2 Chapter 2 : Buddha Allows Woollen Garments 8.3 Chapter 3 : Buddha Allows 6 Types of Robes and Also Pamsukula (Rags) Robes 8.4 Chapter 4 : Sharing of Ragged Robes 8.5 Chapter 5 : Appointing a Monk to Accept Donated Robes 8.6 Chapter 6 : Appointing a Monk to Take Care of Donated Robes 8.7 Chapter 7 : Appointing a Store Room for Donated Robes 8.8 Chapter 8 : Appointing a Bhikku as a Store Room Incharge for Donated Robes 8.9 Chapter 9 : Distribution of Robes by Casting Lots 8.10 Chapter 10 : List of Dyes, Equipments & Process for Coloring Robes 8.11 Chapter 11 : Handling the Dyeing of Robes 8.12 Chapter 12 : Use of Torn Pieces for Making Robes 8.13 Chapter 13 : Only Three Robes Allowed 8.14 Chapter 14 : Use of Slips of Cloth Allowed to Hold Torn Robe 8.15 Chapter 15 : Visakha's Great Boons of Donation; Buddha Tells Sangha about Facing The Rains as This is the Last Lifetime 8.16 Chapter 16 : Buddha Allows Mat & Covering for Sleeping 8.17 Chapter 17 : Buddha Allows Itch Cloth for Skin Problems 8.18 Chapter 18 : Allowed are Cloths for Wiping Face 8.19 Chapter 19 : Allowed to Take Things on Trust 8.20 Chapter 20 : Allowed are Water Strainers (cloth) and Bags (for Bowls etc.) 8.21 Chapter 21 : To Use Torn pieces to Stitch Full Robes 8.22 Chapter 22 : Allowed are Donating Robes to Father & Mother 8.23 Chapter 23 : Five Reasons to Lay Aside Robes 8.24 Chapter 24 : Sharing of Robes 8.25 Chapter 25 : For Greedy Monks Who Want Many Robes 8.26 Chapter 26 : Monks Should Help The Other Sick Monks 8.27 Chapter 27 : The Bowls & Robes of a Died Bhikku to be Given to Those who Nursed 8.28 Chapter 28 : Nakedness Disallowed. List of Garments Disallowed (Skins, Hair, Bark, feathers etc) 8.29 Chapter 29 : Fancy Colorful Robes Disallowed 8.30 Chapter 30 : Ownership of Robes For Extreme Cases 8.31 Chapter 31 : When The Robe Sent for Another Monk is Taken by The Carrier 8.32 Chapter 32 : Eight grounds for Getting Gift of Robes 'Ninth Khandaka(Validity of Acts)' (VALIDITY AND INVALIDITY OF FORMAL ACTS OF THE SANGHA) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 9.1 Chapter 1 : It is Not Allowed to Expel Guiltless Monk Only by Majority Vote 9.2 Chapter 2 : Complete Congregation is Required to Pass Acts 9.3 Chapter 3 : Six Types of Official Acts 9.4 Chapter 4 : Five Types of Sanghas 9.5 Chapter 5 : When The Accused Monk Refuses to Acknowledge The Offence 9.6 Chapter 6 : Trespass By Sangha(Congregation) Even if it be Complete. 9.7 Chapter 7 : Conditions for Acting Against Ignorant & Erring Monks 'Tenth Khandaka(Schism)' (SCHISMS AMONG THE SANGHA) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 10.1 Chapter 1 : When a Monk is Considered Wrong by a Section of Sangha And Right by Other Section 10.2 Chapter 2 : Unfriendliness & Quarrel Among Kosambi Monks; Buddha Tells Them A Past Story of King Dighiti But to no Avail; Buddha is Dissatisfied 10.3 Chapter 3 : Buddha Gives Discourse on Appeasing the Quarrels in Kosambi 10.4 Chapter 4 : Buddha Leaves Kosambi Sangha & Goes Place to Place Teaching Monks Then Retires to a Forest in Solitude Where He is Served Food & Water by an Elephant 10.5 Chapter 5 : Buddha Comes Back to Savatthi, Kosambi Lay People Ignore Monks there; Kosambi Monks Come to Savatthi, Apologise & Concord is Established 10.6 Chapter 6 : Conditions for Lawfulness of Declaration of Re-establishment of Concord; Leadership Qualities ---- 'Chulavagga(Minor Acts Section)' (THE MINOR SECTION) An elaboration of the bhikkhus' etiquette and duties, as well as the rules and procedures for addressing offences that may be committed within the Sangha. The Chulavagga is composed of 12 chapters (or Khandakas): 'First Khandhaka(Rebuke,Subordination,Banish,Reconcile,Suspension)' I. THE TAJJANIYA KAMMA-(ACT OF REBUKE) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 1.1 Chapter 1 : Motion for Quarrelsome Monks, The Followers of Panduka and Lohitaka 1.2 Chapter 2 : Three Considerations for Tajjaniya Kamma & its Several Conditions 1.3 Chapter 3 1.4 Chapter 4 : Three Types of Bhikkus, Their Charges, Their Failures Etc 1.5 Chapter 5 : 18 Forbidden Duties for The Punished Monks 1.6 Chapter 6 : Revocation for Followers of Panduka & Lohitaka ; Conditions for Non-Revocation 1.7 Chapter 7 1.8 Chapter 8 : Procedure for Revocation of Punishment II. THE NISSAYA-KAMMA (ACT OF SUBORDINATION) 1.9 Chapter 9 : Action Against Stupid Monk Seyyasaka for Doing Wrong ; Put Under Subordination 1.10 Chapter 10 1.11 Chapter 11 : Bhikkhu Seyyasaka Corrected Himself & Asks for Release; Conditions Same as In Tajjaniya Kamma 1.12 Chapter 12 III. THE PABBAJANIYA-KAMMA (ACT OF BANISHMENT) 1.13 Chapter 13 : Motion Started Against Wrongdoing Monks, Followers of Assaji and Punabbasu of Kita Hall 1.14 Chapter 14 : Conditions for Starting The Motion 1.15 Chapter 15 1.16 Chapter 16 : Kita Hall Monks Opposition to Punishment , Non-Revocation 1.17 Chapter 17 IV. THE PATISARANIYA-KAMMA (ACT OF RECONCILIATION) 1.18 Chapter 18 : Bhikkhu Sudhamma was Told by Buddha to Ask Pardon of Chitta the Householder for Their Disagreement 1.19 Chapter 19 1.20 Chapter 20 : For Wrongdoings to Lay Followers 1.21 Chapter 21 1.22 Chapter 22 : How Should Monk Sudhamma Ask Pardon from Chitta The Lay Follower 1.23 Chapter 23 : Monk Sudhamma Pardoned by Chitta The Lay Follower 1.24 Chapter 24 V. THE UKKHEPANIYA-KAMMAS (ACTS OF SUSPENSION) 1.25 Chapter 25 : Channa Suspended For Not Acknowledging Faults 1.26 Chapter 26 1.27 Chapter 27 : Enforcement of Suspension 1.28 Chapter 28 : Channa Righted and Applies for Revocation 1.29 Chapter 29 1.30 Chapter 30 1.31 Chapter 31 : Action Again Against Channa VI. THE UKKHEPANIYA-KAMMA (for not renouncing a sinful doctrine) 1.32 Chapter 32 : Action Started Against Monk Arittha(Former Vulture Tormentor) for Holding to Wrong Doctrine 1.33 Chapter 33 1.34 Chapter 34 : Monk Arittha Punished , Leaves Order ; But Reinstated 1.35 Chapter 35 'Second Khandhaka(Probation & Penance 1)' (PROBATION AND PENANCE) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 2.1 Chapter 1 : Conduct of Monks on Probation & Penance 2.2 Chapter 2 : Interruption of the Probationary Period 2.3 Chapter 3 : Postponing the Probation 2.4 Chapter 4 2.5 Chapter 5 2.6 Chapter 6 : Monk on Probation to Announce the Fact Everyday 2.7 Chapter 7 : Four Ways of Interruption to Probation/Discipline 2.8 Chapter 8 2.9 Chapter 9 'Third Khandhaka(Probation & Penance 2)' (PROBATION AND PENANCE - CONTINUED) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 3.1 Chapter 1 : Monk Udayi Commits offence(of Masturbation); Method of Confession & Imposition of Penance 3.2 Chapter 2 : Rehabilitation of Monk Udayi(for Offence of Masturbation) 3.3 Chapter 3 : Monk Udayi Again Commits First Sanghadisesa Offence(of Masturbation) 3.4 Chapter 4 3.5 Chapter 5 : Rehabilitation of Monk Udayi(for Offence of Masturbation) 3.6 Chapter 6 : Monk Udayi Again & Again Commits Offence(of Masturbation) But Conceals for 2-3-4-5 days 3.7 Chapter 7 : Monk Udayi Again Commits Offence(of Masturbation) While Undergoing Probation; His Probation Restarted 3.8 Chapter 8 : Monk Udayi Again Commits First Sanghadisesa Offence(of Masturbation)-Probation Restarted 3.9 Chapter 9 3.10 Chapter 10 : Monk Udayi Again Commits First Sanghadisesa Offence(of Masturbation) - Restart of Penance 3.11 Chapter 11 : Monk Udayi Again Commits First Sanghadisesa Offence(of Masturbation)-Restart of Penance 3.12 Chapter 12 : Rehabilitation of Monk Udayi 3.13 Chapter 13 : Monk Udayi Again Commits First Sanghadisesa Offence(of Masturbation) Hides it for a Month - Probation for a Month 3.14 Chapter 14 : Monk Udayi Again Commits First Sanghadisesa Offence(of Masturbation)-Hides for 5 days - Probation restarted 3.15 Chapter 15 : Monk Udayi Again Commits First Sanghadisesa Offence(of Masturbation)-Hides for 5 days - Probation restarted & increased 3.16 Chapter 16 3.17 Chapter 17 : Monk Udayi Again Commits First Sanghadisesa Offence(of Masturbation)- Hides for Four Days - Increased Probation & Penance restarted 3.18 Chapter 18 : Monk Udayi Again Commits First Sanghadisesa Offence(of Masturbation)- Hides for Five Days - Increased Probation & Penance restarted 3.19 Chapter 19 : Rehabilitation of Monk Udayi for First Sanghadisesa Offence(Masturbation) 3.20 Chapter 20 : Additive Probation for Several Offences 3.21 Chapter 21 : Longest Duration for Several Concealed Offences 3.22 Chapter 22 : Longer Concealment , Longer Probation 3.23 Chapter 23 : Concealment , Non-recollection, Then recollection of Offences 3.24 Chapter 24 : Additional Probation for Another Offence 3.25 Chapter 25 : Concealment , Non-recollection, Then recollection of Offences 3.26 Chapter 26 : Being Not Being Aware, Non-Recollection, of Degree & Duration of Offences 3.27 Chapter 27 : Leaving the Order While on Probation, Out of mind, Diseased Etc. & Rejoining Requires Probation to Continue 3.28 Chapter 28 : Committing Offences While on Probation 3.29 Chapter 29 : Rejoining After Leaving the Order , concealmeant, non-concealment 3.30 Chapter 30 3.31 Chapter 31 : Leaving Order, Concealment Etc. While on Probation 3.32 Chapter 32 : Leaving Order, Concealment Etc. While on Mannata , Several Offences 3.33 Chapter 33 : Definite , Non-Concealed , Similar, Dissimilar, Connected etc 3.34 Chapter 34 : Two Monks Offences 3.35 Chapter 35 : Rehabilitaion by Unlawful Proceeding 3.36 Chapter 36 : Rehabilitaion by Lawful proceeding 'Fourth Khandhaka(Disputes)' (THE SETTLEMENT OF DISPUTES AMONG THE FRATERNITY) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 4.1 Chapter 1 : Punishment in Absence of Accused is Not Allowed 4.2 Chapter 2 : When Falsely a Matter is Considered as Right 4.3 Chapter 3 4.4 Chapter 4 : Enlightened Arihant Monk Dabba the Mallian Wrongly Charged for Adultery, Aquitted; Conditions for Aquittal 4.5 Chapter 5 : Offences Comitted During Insanity Not Considered 4.6 Chapter 6 : Invalid Grants of Aquittal 4.7 Chapter 7 : No Act for Non-Confession 4.8 Chapter 8 : Invalidity of Acts When Confessed as Guilty 4.9 Chapter 9 : Settlement of Discisions Democratically by Voting 4.10 Chapter 10 : 10 Cases of Valid & Invalid Votes 4.11 Chapter 11 : When a Bhikku Denies & Lies 4.12 Chapter 12 : Conditions for Tassapapiyyasika-kamma for Shameless& Impure Bhikkus 4.13 Chapter 13 : Cases for Tinavattharaka (the Covering over as with grass) 4.14 Chapter 14 : Detailed Settlement of Disputes, Appointment of Jury and Methods of Voting 'Fifth Khandhaka(Daily Life)' (ON THE DAILY LIFE OF THE BHIKKHUS) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 5.1 Chapter 1 : While Bathing, Not Allowed are , Rubbing by Wood or by Pillar. Only too Old ones Allowed to e Rubbed upon 5.2 Chapter 2 : Not to do Make Up , No Necklaces, No Bangles, No Rings, No Face Coloring, No Long Hair, No Looking Glass, No Watching Dances / Singing 5.3 Chapter 3 : Dhamma Singing Not Allowed, No Intoning 5.4 Chapter 4 : Wearing Woollen With Long Fleece Not Allowed 5.5 Chapter 5 : Mangoes Plucked by Monks; Mangoes Disallowed; Then Allowed 5 Ways to Accept Fruits 5.6 Chapter 6 : To Let Blood from Snake Bite Allowed; To Spread Compassion to All creepy Creatures 5.7 Chapter 7 : Castration Disallowed 5.8 Chapter 8 : Pindola Bharadvaja Shows Miracle by Ascending in Air & Taking a Bowl; Buddha Disallows Public Display of Magical Powers 5.9 Chapter 9 : Disallowed are Bowls of Gold, Silver etc Costly Materials, Only Clay & iron Allowed; Caring for Bowls 5.10 Chapter 10 : Not to Carry Water Containers on Alms, Not to use Skull as Bowl, Not to use Bowl for Waste 5.11 Chapter 11 : Sewing the Robes; Using Only Simple Blades for Cutting Cloth, Needles Allowed 5.12 Chapter 12 : Use of Bags for Carrying Needles, Medicines Etc. Allowed 5.13 Chapter 13 : Use of Water Strainers & Mosquito Curtains 5.14 Chapter 14 : Use of Closed Bath Room & Bath House , Their Details 5.15 Chapter 15 : Bathroom : Disallowed Acts During Naked in Bath 5.16 Chapter 16 Bathroom : Allowed Use Pole & String for Hanging Cloths; Well Allowed 5.17 Chapter 17 : Use of Pool & Tank for Bathing 5.18 Chapter 18 : Sleeping over Flowers Disallowed; Perfumes & Flowers Allowed for Greeting only but Not for Wearing 5.19 Chapter 19 : Disallowed Decorated Diwans; Many Monks Not to Use One Common Bowl, Common Bed, Common Mat 5.20 Chapter 20 : Enlightened Monk Dabba is Falsely Accused for Adultery with Wife of Lay Follwer; Aquitted; Buddha Makes Bowl Down for Lay one; Then Uprighted When Confessed 5.21 Chapter 21 : Buddha invited for a Meal by King; Refuses to Walk on Cloths as a Wrong Practice; Conditions Allowed 5.22 Chapter 22 : Small Jars , Brooms Allowed; Earthen Foot Scubbers Disallowed; Allowed list of Foot Scrubbers , Fans , Flower Stands 5.23 Chapter 23 : Allowed is Mosquito Fan; Chumara Flywisk Disallowed. Sun Shade Allowed for Sick 5.24 Chapter 24 : Monk not to Carry a Staff; Only Sick Monk Can 5.25 Chapter 25 : Ruminator 5.26 Chapter 26 : Food Not to Drop While Eating 5.27 Chapter 27 : A Woman Asks A Monk(with Long Nails) for Sex;Refused; Scratches Herself; Caught ; Long Finger-Nails Disallowed, Hair Removal; Cleanliness 5.28 Chapter 28 : Not to Accumulate 5.29 Chapter 29 : Monks to Remain Properly Dressed 5.30 Chapter 30 : A Double Pingo(Yoke like) Disallowed 5.31 Chapter 31 : Allowed is Tooth Brush/Stick 5.32 Chapter 32 : Not to Set Forest on Fire; Counter Fire Allowed; Climbing, Jumping on Trees Disallowed Except in Danger 5.33 Chapter 33 : Sanskrit Disallowed; Only Peoples' Own Dialect Allowed; Disallowed Low arts i.e. of divination, spells, omens, astrology, sacrifices to gods, witchcraft etc 5.34 Chapter 34 : Disallowed Eating Onions Except as Medicine 5.35 Chapter 35 : Setting Aside Place for Urination 5.36 Chapter 36 5.37 Chapter 37 : Brassware Allowed Except Weapons; earthenware Allowed 'Sixth Khandhaka(Dwelling & Furniture)' (ON DWELLINGS AND FURNITURE) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 6.1 Chapter 1 : A Rich Man Builds Residences for Monks ; List of Dwellings Allowed 6.2 Chapter 2 : Allowed Windows, Blinds for Insects; Various Furniture Allowed 6.3 Chapter 3 : Plastering Walls , Whitewash, Coloring, Service Hall, Store Room, Fire Place, Fencing , Roofing 6.4 Chapter 4 : AnathaPindika Becomes a Disciple-Buys Residence for Sangha with Price of Gold Spread All Over it 6.5 Chapter 5 : Building Residences In Veshali 6.6 Chapter 6 : Occupation of Residences in Savatthi 6.7 Chapter 7 : Use of Temporary Places 6.8 Chapter 8 : Stuffed Couches & Chairs in Homes of Laymen Allowed for Sitting 6.9 Chapter 9 : Dedication of Jetavana Monastery To Sangha 6.10 Chapter 10 : A Monk is Not to be Asked to Get up Before Finish of Meal 6.11 Chapter 11 : Allotments of Lodging-Places; Monks not to be Driven out by Force 6.12 Chapter 12 : A Monk not to Take More Than One Lodging Place 6.13 Chapter 13 : Sitting on Long Seat 6.14 Chapter 14 6.15 Chapter 15 : Monks Grab Sleeping Places; Five Untransferable Properties 6.16 Chapter 16 : Kita Hall Monks Grab Dwelling places; Five Untransferable Properties 6.17 Chapter 17 : Allotment of Residences 6.18 Chapter 18 : Use of Items Belonging to Lay Disciples 6.19 Chapter 19 : Barter of Costly Items in Lieu of Allowed Furniture 6.20 Chapter 20 : Disallowed Walking on Mats with Wet Feet, Spitting on Floor, Fllor covering 6.21 Chapter 21 : Rationing of Food in Times of Scarcity 'Seventh Khandhaka(Dissension)' (DISSENSIONS IN THE ORDER) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 7.1 Chapter 1 : King Bhaddiya, Anuruddha , Devdatta Etc. From Buddha's Noble family,( Brothers/Cousins) Join Order Along with Their Barber Upali 7.2 Chapter 2 : Monk Devdatta (Buddha's Brother) Influences Prince Ajatasattu With Magic, for Selfish Gain & Honour 7.3 Chapter 3 : Devadatta Influences Prince Ajatasattu to Kill his Father, the King; Fails; Attempts to Kill Buddha by Many Means; Fails; 7.4 Chapter 4 : Devadatta Creates Division and Takes Away 500 Monks; Sariputta & Mogallana Win Back Those Monks 7.5 Chapter 5 : Teaching Upali regarding Disunion & Division in Sangha 'Eighth Khandhaka(Duties to Each Other)' (DUTIES OF THE BHIKKHUS TOWARDS ONE ANOTHER) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 8.1 Chapter 1 : Conduct of Incoming Monks 8.2 Chapter 2 : Conduct of Resident Monks Towards Incoming Monks 8.3 Chapter 3 : Conduct of Outgoing Monks 8.4 Chapter 4 : Conduct of Monks at Meals, at Walk & at Alms 8.5 Chapter 5 : A Monk on Alms Sees a Naked Woman; Conduct of Monks While Entering Houses and at Alms 8.6 Chapter 6 : Conduct Rules for Monks Dwelling in Forest 8.7 Chapter 7 : Conduct Rules for Monks for Lodging Places 8.8 Chapter 8 : Conduct Rules for Hot Bath Room 8.9-8.14 Chapter 9-14 'Ninth Khandhaka(Exclusion from Patimokkha Assembly)' (ON EXCLUSION FROM THE PATIMOKKHA CEREMONY) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 9.1 Chapter 1 : Buddha Perceives Impure Assembly; Mogallana Removes The Wrong Person From Assembly by Reading His Mind; Great Discourse on Confession 9.2 Chapter 2 : Patimokkha Only Before Pure Assembly 9.3 Chapter 3 : Ten Kinds of the Inhibitions for Patimokkha 9.4 Chapter 4 : To Upali; 5 Conditions for Taking Conduct of Any Matter 9.5 Chapter 5 : To Upali ; About The Matters of Warning Others Monks 'Tenth Khandhaka(Duties of Nuns)' (THE DUTIES OF BHIKKHUNIS(NUNS) ) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 10.1 Chapter 1 : Queen , The Gotama Buddha's Foster Mother, Gotami Renounces; Pleads for Discipleship for Her & for Women 10.2 Chapter 2 : Gotami, The Queen Mother is Confirmed as a Disciple as Well as Other Noble Ladies 10.3 Chapter 3 : Buddha Disallows Bowing of Monks Before Women Disciples 10.4 Chapter 4 : Queen Mother Gotami Asks Gotama Buddha About Applicability of Monks Rules to Nuns 10.5 Chapter 5 : Queen Mother Gotami Asks Gotama Buddha Asks Dhamma in Short 10.6 Chapter 6 : Procedures for Nuns' Discipline, Patimokkha,Confession & Fasting are Set 10.7 Chapter 7 : Nuns Infighting & Method to Resolve 10.8 Chapter 8 : Monks Can Teach Vinaya to Nuns 10.9 Chapter 9 : Not Allow Attraction & Seduction; Penalty ; Attending Discourses 10.10 Chapter 10 : Disallowed Clothing; Massaging to Nuns Disallowed; Make up , Ointments, Coloring Disallowed For Nuns also Singing, Dancing Etc 10.11 Chapter 11 : Items of A Nun After Death to go to Nuns Sangha 10.12 Chapter 12 : Nun not to Attack / Assault a Monk 10.13 Chapter 13 : A Lady's Foetus Carried by A Nun, Disallowed 10.14 Chapter 14 10.15 Chapter 15 : Sharing of Food 10.16 Chapter 16 : Clothing for Nuns With Courses 10.17 Chapter 17 : Questionnare For Initiating Nuns; Their Disqualifications; Confessions 10.18 Chapter 18 : Seating Arrangement for Nuns in Dining Hall 10.19 Chapter 19 : Nuns to Observe Pavarana too 10.20 Chapter 20 : Nuns Not to Discipline Monks 10.21 Chapter 21 : Disallowed are Vehicle ; But Allowed only for Sick 10.22 Chapter 22 : Initiation of Nun Allowed only By Experienced Nun as Messenger 10.23 Chapter 23 : Nuns in Forest Violated ; Forest Life Disallowed for Nuns 10.24 Chapter 24 : Dwelling Places for Nuns 10.25 Chapter 25 : Pregnant Lady Came For Initiation ; After Child Birth, A Nun to be Deputed for Their Caring 10.26 Chapter 26 : Deserters Not Allowed to Be Taken Back 10.27 Chapter 27 : Bathing & Other Discipline Rules for Nuns 'Eleventh Khandhaka(Rajagaha Council After Buddha)' (ON THE COUNCIL OF RAJAGAHA) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 11.1 Chapter 1 : Buddha Leaves the World; Maha Kassapa Calls a Council; Upali & Ananda Questioned; Suttas are Recited for Record & Remembrance 'Twelfth Khandhaka(Veshali Council After Buddha)' (ON THE COUNCIL OF VESHALI) ---- Pali Versions : Pali-English Version & Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 12.1 Chapter 1 : 100 years After Buddha is Gone; Rules Getting flouted Gold Silver Accepted;Yasa Forbids Disallowed Practices 12.2 Chapter 2 : Eastern Monks of Veshali Try to Make Acceptable Wrong Practices Such as Accepting Gold & Silver Parivara A recapitulation of the previous sections, with summaries of the rules classified and re-classified in various ways for instructional purposes. This volume is a manual, compiled in the form of a catechism, for reviewing one's knowledge of the Discipline. Parivara is available as .pdf files(from PTS) in 2 parts. ---- 'Download/View English Translation' Freely available translation from Pali Text Society. Note : Some files are divided into parts a,b,c etc. because of max. upload limit of 10Mb ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; 'Original Pali Version' '(From www.tipitaka.org) ' Click the link below to access the original Vinaya Pitaka files in Pali language, the language spoken by Buddha. Vinaya Pitaka, Pali